Sweet Tooth
by Dajypop
Summary: 24. Sharing Ice Cream. There was no way Saemus Dumar was going to let this travesty continue.


**Title:** Sweet Tooth  
 **Author:** Daisy  
 **Fandom:** Dragon Age  
 **Setting:** Kirkwall Central Park  
 **Pairing:** Ashaad/Saemus Dumar  
 **Characters:** Ashaad, Saemus Dumar  
 **Genre:** Romance/Humor  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Chapters:** 1/1  
 **Word Count:** 985  
 **Type of Work:** One-Shot, part of the 30 Fluff Tropes prompts  
 **Status:** Complete  
 **Warnings:** Gay/Slash/Yaoi, Fluff, Mild Food Fetishism, AU - Modern AU  
 **Disclaimer:** I don't own anything. ouo  
 **Summary** 24\. Sharing Ice Cream. There was no way Saemus Dumar was going to let this travesty continue.

 **AN:** So, my amazingly awesome and insane (His words, not mine) friend James helped me decide on what pairings to do for the 30 Fluff Tropes prompts, and this one will be my first. OuO I'm so happy, because I have such feels for these two. I love writing them cute and happy and safe. In case you don't know, Aaron is my Modern AU name for Ashaad. ouo Without further adieu, let's get to it!

 **Sweet Tooth** ****

 **~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

"What?!" Those beautiful blue eyes widened considerably as the teen pushed himself up from his position on the bed, off his stomach and up onto his knees, to get a better look at his elder lover, "What do you mean you've never had _ice cream_?"

"I have never had ice cream." Aaron's response was easy, rough and pleasant, even if he didn't seem to understand what Saemus could be talking about. "Is that really so odd?"

"It really is. I _love_ ice cream! It's my goal in life to try as many flavours as I can." Saemus replied, throwing his legs over the side of the bed and standing, toeing on his sandals. "We should go to the park and get some, because this is a _travesty_."

"Na'thek." A shiver worked down the smaller male's spine at the rich grumble of his lover's voice as he stood, loving when he spoke in his native tongue.

As he stood, he stretched his arms up over his head, fingertips nearly grazing the ceiling as he waited for the delightful _pop_ that signaled success. Following closely behind his smaller lover as they left his room and walked down the stairs, he held up a hand to Bran to show that this was okay, that they weren't sneaking out.

Once they were on the open sidewalk, Saemus spun slightly, eyes closed, only pausing when he felt two fingers slide down the neck of his shirt and tug him back from the street. With a playful grin, he wiggled free before falling in line beside him. For every step the giant took, he had to take four, but it was a nice jog, at least. When the pair made it to the park, he took that enormous, work-roughened hand in his own soft, tiny ones, and tugged him along towards the ice cream cart. Had he truly not wanted to go, Aaron was sure that he would have been immobile, but he had a hard time not following the inky-haired young man around. Partly because it was his job as his bodyguard, but also because he really did like the other. He was promising; much more so than the other basra in this city.

An excited bounce halted their progress as the small teen bounded to a stop in line, looking even more eager than the multitude of children waiting for their share of the prize. It took longer than he would have liked, but when they finally got to the cart and he appraised the flavors with a lick of his lips, he glanced up at the elder male.

"What sounds good? I think we should share, in case you don't like it."

"Chocolate chip cookie dough."

"A double scoop of that on a waffle cone."

While their ice cream was being fixed for them, Aaron pulled out his wallet to pay. Handing over the gold card, he watched the man serving up their cold treats, making sure he didn't add in anything that would hurt Saemus.

The smaller accepted it while his lover took the card back, and the Dumar heir nearly skipped over to a bench, already licking around the base of the cone to keep it from dripping too much. Sitting with the senator's sun, violet eyes washed over the sight before him; A pretty pink tongue wrapped around the rich cream dripping down the cone, and he felt his cheeks heat a little bit.

"Mm… Oh!" As if it was an afterthought, he held the cone out to his lover, "Your turn." With a bashful smile, he licked his lips, cleaning them of the ice cream left there. Raising one brow and tilting his head just a bit, the darker skinned man leaned in and licked a thick path up the side. Swallowing, he blinked slightly, before beginning to lick and suck at the sweet treat, not even minding when he occasionally licked his lover's fingers.

Never in his life had he seen Aaron Shaad so eager about something that wasn't directly focused on him, and it left Saemus gulping slightly, feeling warmer than the sun could ever make him. Having to look away, he shuddered as those lips sucked at his finger, and he finally had to pull away.

"Hey! You can't eat _all_ of it. We're supposed to be sharing." He chuckled breathlessly, covering his awkward smile with the cone as he slurped at the top of it, finding that most of the first scoop was already gone, now. That meant, of course, that he was able to nibble his way around the cone, his favorite part.

After a few minutes of playful back and forth, Saemus pushed the other's hand until his nose was dabbed with the cold sweet, and his eyes went wide as he covered his mouth with both hands.

"Why don't you eat the cone, Kadan." It was more a statement than a question, "And I will finish the ice cream?"

"Alright." Chuckling slightly, he couldn't help the full belly laugh that came next when Aaron pretty well swallowed the rest of the cone in one gulp, barely pausing to chew the cookie dough chunks. It was amazing how much the other liked cookies, sometimes. Handing over the cone, he sat back with a purr rumbling in the back of his throat. It appeared that Qunari couldn't get brain freeze, but Saemus' head gave a throb as if he'd been the one to eat an ice cream cone in one bite. Grinning when the cone all but disappeared from his hands, he sat back and tucked in under one thickly muscled arm. "Is it naptime?" He questioned, pressing his ear to the other's heartbeat.

"I think it might be time for another ice cream." The elder offered, his purr evident in his voice, like a happy cat that meowed.

 **~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

 **AN:** There we go, some cute fluff to start my day off. ouo I hope you guys liked it!

Translastions:

Na'Thek - As You Wish

Basra - A rude term for non-Qunari people


End file.
